Pokemon Adventures: Last Stand Season 1
by PokeMaster115
Summary: (Self-Insert) Darker, darker, yet darker. I wonder how I got to here in my life, randomly transformed into a Shinx and having to save the world. I know I can't do this alone. My friends say they'll help, but will they really? All I know is that this is me now, and I intend to save everyone. Like I did in the past. One life, don't waste it, me. Everyone's counting on you! -J
1. Chapter 1

***No note D:/)**

Chapter 1: Turned!

 **Dark Clearing, Lottom Woods, 1:30 AM**

I moaned, my eyes slowly opening. ' _Ugh..._ ' I thought. My body felt... weird, as though someone had taken it and twisted me like a pretsel. ' _I... I'm parched... I need to find some water..._ ' My sight landed on a nearby pond. Struggling because of my body's stiffness, I crawled towards the water. Instead of normally drinking it, I dunked my head in. I came for short breaths every once in a while. After about five dunks, I decided that was enough water. ' _Wow... That water tasted so good...It was almost as if I was drink pop or something!_ ' I remarked in my head. ' _Wait... I see something in the water..._ ' I blinked the water out of my eyes, (how dumb am I to have dunked my head in water without closing my eyes?) and stared down into the water. I saw a blurry Shinx in it. ' _That's weird... what''s a Shinx doing in the water?_ ' I tilted my head, the Shinx doing the same. Softly, I reached for it, then stopped, suprised. The Shinx was making the same exact gesture, but that wasn't what suprised me. My hand wasn't even a hand at all! I now had a light blue paw with some sort of yellow ring where my wrist would be. It was the same on my other paw. ' _No... I... I..._ 'Deciding to not get carried away, I looked at the rest of my body. Silently, I stood there in plain horror. ' _No... I'm... I..._ '

"I WAS TURNED INTO A SHINX?!"

I heard nearby Pidgeys flly away after me yelling. My body was shaking, on the edge of the land near the pond. I started to cry, my vision blurred. Then, due to my ignorance to the fact that I was so close to the water, the land under me crumbled and fell into the water. I immediately closed my eyes and struggled to swim. "I can't swim!" I yelled, water getting in my mouth, blurring the speech. "Someone help!" Running echoed from above the pond and I saw a blurry fennekin reaching out for me. I tried my best to swim, and grabbed it's- wait, no... -Fenn's paw. She pulled me out of the pond as fast as she could, but gently. I came out of the water gasping for breath, after coughing out some water, I turned to Fenn. "Th-Thanks, Fenn." She smiled.

"No problem, Josh."

I staggered back. 'How did she... Oh wait, I'm a Pokemon. I can probably understand other Pokemon now.' I was about to say something, but clutched my head in pain. That isn't the first it's happened. For about a year, I had been getting massive headaches for no reason. Fenn knew this, so she ran by my side. Silently, she put her right front leg around my back. I looked at her. She smiled at me. I faintly smiled back. After a while my headache slowly ebbed away. I let go of my head, putting my paws back on the ground. Fenn stopped hugging me. "C'mon, let's go." I nodded. I started to follow her as she walked away, but tripped, landing on my face. "Ow..." I moaned. Hastily getting up, I continued to follow Fenn, but tripped again. "This is going to take some time to get used to..."

 **Lottom Forest, 2:45 AM**

After tripping for about an hour, I had managed to walk without falling. I followed behind Fenn, shaking. Fenn noticed my shaking and slowed from a run to a mere trot, ending up by my side. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I... I don't know how to use any moves..." Fenn appeared suprised by this, but then it clicked in her head. "O-Oh! Well... Just leave the fighting to me, ok?" I nodded. We presed onward. I looked towards Fenn. ' _She's so b- Wait, what am I thinking?! I'm supposed to be a human, but..._ ' I shook my head, snapping myself out of thoughts. I looked forward and continued to walk. A bush near us started to rustle. I jumped back as four Mightyenas came out from hiding.

"Well, what do we have here?"

 ***faint breathing* OK, I think I've calmed enough to do an A/N note now. It's amazing how calm writing can make you.**

 **Fenn: Josh! I- umm... why are you a Shinx?**

 **Me: *sighs* Fenn, I told you. Here, read the first chapter.**

 **Fenn: *reads the chapter* O-Oh.**

 **Me: *nods* *falls asleep on Fenn***

 **Fenn: ! *quickly runs away, grabs a blanket and puts it under me.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Zzz... Zzz... Z-**

 **Fenn: About time you woke up.**

 **Zor: Yeah!**

 **Me: *yawns* Sorry... still in the Self-Insert?**

 **Fenn: Yep.**

 **Me: Oh. Well, duh, I'm a Shinx. I am so dumb sometimes.**

 **Zor: Uhh... OK..?**

 **Me: C'mon, let's start the chapter! *runs into a tree* Ow...**

Chapter 2: The First Fight

I stepped back, shaking. A Mightyena charged at me, I tried to dodge, but since I was still getting used to this body, I ended up being too slow. The force of the attack sent me backwards, and I crashed into a tree. Fenn ran to a few feet in front of me and drew a line with a stick. "This is our line." Fenn exclaimed, angrily. "If anyone passes this line, all of you will feel the pain of a Flamethrower to the face!" Then, looking at me, she said, "Here," tossing a bright blue berry. Immedately I recogized it as an Oran Berry. I ate it. "Thanks!" I called back. She nodded. Then, a Mightyena put his paw over the line. Fenn saw this and Flamethrowered him, in the face. Youch. That must've hurt. Then, she Flamethrowered the other Mightyena, until there was one left.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"

Fenn glared at the Mightyena. "Why should I not?" "B-Because... I-I'm..." The Mightyena said before a light engulfed it. when the light cleared, it was a Zorua. "N-Not really a M-M-Mightyena." The Zoura then curled into a ball, crying. "P-P-Please..." Finally recovering after being hit by the attack, I walked over to Fenn. "Don't hurt him." Fenn looked at me. "I trust him." I told her. She nodded. I was still, technically, her trainer, but she was also my trainer right now. She looked over to the Zoura. "Sorry." She said. "I guess I got a little... overprotective of my trainer. Well, actually, a lot." The Zoura looked at us. "Trainer? Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure Pokemon can't be Pokemon Trainers." Fenn looked at me, a 'I goofed up' look on her face. I sighed. "Y-You see, I... I was a human before." The Zoura gasped, but let me continue. "I don't know how I was turned into a Shinx, I just kinda woke up today and I was a Shinx..." Fenn nodded. "Yeah. It confused me. I knew it was him, because of his voice, but it... wasn't him. As if he had been changed. That's the only thing I could think of." She closed her eyes, continuing. "And I was right, apparently." The Zoura looked confused. "So... You were just mysteriously turned into a Pokemon with no awnsers as to why?" I nodded. "Y-" Another headache intruppted me. This one hurt much, MUCH more. I blacked out as Fenn ran to me.

 **?, Josh's POV**

' _Ugh... My head still hurts... W-Where am I?_ '

 _I have the feeling you might not want to know quite yet._

' _W-What?! Who's there?!_ '

 _Relax. I'm talking to you through telepathy._

' _O-Oh... Ok..._ '

 _Lisen closely, Josh. This is important._

' _Umm... OK... wait, how do you know my name?_ '

 _I just do. I know the reason why you're a Shinx._

' _You do?! Can you tell me?!_ '

 _You're here because-_

 **Fenn's Cave**

I shot up. "You're awake again! I heard Fenn say. I looked around. I was in a cave. My shadow was against the wall. ' _Drat._ ' I thought. ' _I'm still a Shinx._ ' But then I shook my head. ' _Hmm... maybe, just maybe, this isn't so bad..._ ' "Hello?" Fenn asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Y-Yeah?!" I asked, alarmed. "Are you OK? I mean, you kinda just snapped out back there... You had us all worried!" "Oh... Sorry." I looked down and closed my eyes. "F-Fenn?" I asked. "Yeah?" She responded. I inched closer to her. "I'm scared... I-I mean..." I heard Fenn shake her head. "No, I understand." She replied. "It's the fear of being in a new place, right?" I nodded. Honestly, I was scared of being... anywhere. I never felt safe. Ever. Even before this happened, I had never felt safe. As if... something was looking for me. To kill me. I took a deep breath, feeling another panic attack. ' _No!_ ' I refused. Yep. I refused the panic attack. ' _I refuse to be scared any longer! I'm sick of being the scardey-cat... and paying for it._ ' I sighed as I remembered all the time I had been bullied, or teased, or hurt, or... The list went on and on. I just couldn't think anymore. Resting my head on my front paws, I closed my eyes and cried. "Josh?" Fenn asked me. "What's wrong?" "It's just..." I looked at her through tearful eyes. "Everything..." Fenn tilted her head. "What?" She asked. I continued to cry. "There's so much I haven't told you..." I whispered. My tears were now making a small puddle. I continued to cry as I explained everything that had happened before I had saved her.

 **My Cave, 12:00 PM, Fenn's POV**

Josh was crying as he finished his story. I closed my eyes and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked him. He hugged me back "I... I didn't want you to be hurt, or think I was a wimp, or a-anything..." "Why would I think that?!" My best friend looked down. "I... I don't know..." He admitted. No, this isn't the 'I admit!' part of the chapter title. Wait, chapter title? 'I Admit!'? What am I thinking? Man, am I weird sometimes. While I was thinking, I didn't notice Josh looking at me, blushing. He stopped as I stopped thinking. I was about to say something, when a scream interrupted me, coming from the forest we had just left. "Spark!" I yelled, turning to the exit of the cave. I quickly ran out and, due to the footsteps behind me, I knew Josh was following me.

 **I... I actually like being a Shinx, somehow...**

 **Fenn: Knew it! I knew you would like this!**

 **Zor: I guess he does...**

 **Me: Guys, I need to tell you something!**

 **Everyone Else: What?**

 **Me: CAN I GET AN AMEN IN HERE? (AMEN!) YOU SEE THE MAGIC OF ART! IT WOULD TEAR YOU APART IF YOU KNEW!**

 **Fenn: ...**

 **(Song: Gospel of Dismay by DAGames)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, I'm bored.**

 **Fenn: Yeah, I know.**

 **Me: Hey, you're not the one who's been aake all night!**

 **Fenn: Oh. S-Sorry...**

 **Me: *sighs* It's fine... I guess...**

 **Spark: ...**

Chapter 3: Move Learning, I Admit!

 **Lottom Woods, 12:20 PM, Josh's POV, Thunderstorming**

As we walked out of the cave, I noticed it was raining. I brushed it off, until thunder echoed in the distance. I jumped, letting out a tiny scream. I felt Fenn softly pull me closer to her. "It's okay." She whispered. "I'm right here." I slightly smiled at her. "Th-Thanks."

 **Exit Of Lottom Woods, 12:25 PM, Spark's POV, Thunderstorming**

I rubbed my cheek. ' _That was a rude way to wake me._ ' I thought, tracing over the fresh cut. I opened my small bag, only to close.

"Aaaand I'm out of Oran Berries. Great."

Sighing, I picked up my bag and walked forward into the forest, hoping I'd find a berry tree. I did, and instantly hit it with an Iron Tail. I took the berries as I looked through them. Plenty of Chesto and Rawst Berries, but no Oran Berries. This continued on with every tree, until I finally found an Oran Berry. Well, actually, five. I popped one into my mouth and munched on it, it's juice healing the gash instantly. I continued to walk for a while, but then I started to hear voices. "We're getting near where I heard him!" An excited voice said. I recognized it and rushed towards it. "Yeah, I know!" Another voice replied. This voice seemed familar to me, but I couldn't place it. "I just hope he's not angry, Josh..." The mention of this name picked up my pace. I ran into a passage way and ran smack-dab into a Shinx. We both fell over.

 **Middle of Lottom Woods, 1:10 PM, Josh's POV, Still Thunderstorming**

I fell on my back. Quickly, I rolled over and bounced up, spinning around. The Pikachu who had ran into me. "Sorry 'bout tht, Mr." He said. "Spark!" Both Fenn and I yelled, me only recognizing the Pikachu because he had been one of my Pokemon. Fenn ran over to him. "Wait... you're voice..." Spark said, looking at me. "You're Josh! But how's that possible?!" "I... don't really know. I just woke up earlier and I had been transformed into a Shinx!" In a quick second, my eyes landed on Fenn. I blushed, before quickly looking away from her.' _I don't know why but..._ ' I thought, looking back at the Fennekin. ' _I... really like her..._ '

 ***takes a deep breath* *blushes* *stops blushing***

 **Fenn: (dosen't know of the last line) Hiya! Sorry if I missed anything!**

 **Me: Um, no! No you didn't!**

 **Fenn: O... K..? *sweatdrops***

 **Spark: *looks at me, eyes narrowed* Smooth.** _ **Reaaaal**_ **smooth.**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

 **Fenn: Hi!~**

 **Me: Hi...**

 **Zor: What are you looking for?**

 **Spark: I don't really know...**

 **Zor: Well... You Can Find It!~**

 **Spark: O... K...**

 **Me: Huh? What's going on buddies?**

 **Spark: I'm looking for something...**

 **Me: Oh~ Well...**

 **All but Spark: You Can Find It!~**

Chapter 4: You Can Find It!

 **Exit Of Lottom Woods, 11:50 PM, Josh's POV**

' _Well, I'm kinda hungry... I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to look for food..._ ' I thought as Spark and Fenn talked. I heard bushes rustling behind me. I spun around jumped back, and braced my self. "Everyone," I yelled, "Watch out!" A Zoura ran out from the bushes and I... Wait, I... I used Thunderbolt?! "Ow!" The Zoura yelled, as I recognized the voice. "What was that for?!" I stepped back, amazed at the move. "Heh... Sorry! I thought you were a wild Pokemon!" "Here," Sparks said, fishing out a Oran Berry from a bag and tossing it to the Zoura. He caught it in his mouth and munched on it. "Thanks." He said before turning to look at me. "It's okay. As long as you didn't mean to attack me, it's fine!" ' _Phew... I thought he would kill me!_ ' I looked at the Zoura. "Sorry!" I said suddenly. "I just realized we forgot to introduce ourselves the last time we met! I'm Josh, the Fennekin is Fenn," I slightly blushed as I said Fenn's name, but quickly shook it off. "And the Pikachu is Spark!" The Zoura nodded. "I'm Zor!" He replied. I turned to look at Fenn. "As much as I'd like to stay here," I said, noticing the setting sun, "I think we should get some rest." Fenn nodded. "Yeah. Let's head back to my cave!" I nodded, and we started back towards the cave.

 **Fenn's Cave, 1:22 AM**

I rolled around on the straw bed, trying to get into a comfy place to sleep. Once I did, I noticed I was facing Fenn. I blushed, but quickly shook it off again. "You're still up?" Fenn whispered. I nodded. "Yeah... it took a while for me to get comfortable in this straw bed." Fenn nodded. "Same." We just laid there for a while, until Fenn spoke up again. "Y'know... when we were fighting those Mightyena?" "Yeah?" "I... actually didn't know Flamethrower when I threatened them..." Then it clicked into my head. "You mean... you LEARNED Flamethrower when one stepped over the line?!" "Yeah..." I looked at her, suprised. "Remind me to never make you mad." Fenn laughed as I felt myself slowly dripping into sleep. "Good night, Fenn." I said as I fell asleep.

 **Dreamscape, Josh's POV**

I shook my head, rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. "Here again?" I asked myself. Then, I saw the same Pokemon from the earlier dream. "Hey!" I yelled, to get it's attention. It tried to speak to me, but I couldn't hear what it sid. "What?" I asked, my vision starting to fade. ' _Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono_ ' I thought, trying to hold onto the dream. But soon, I slipped off into sleep.

 **Fenn's Cave, 8:00 AM**

"Josh!"

I sprung up. "What? What is it, Fenn?!" I asked. Fenn pointed towards the mouth of the cave. I looked there. "There's..." I looked back at Fenn. "...nothing there." "What?!" Fenn looked back at the mouth of the cave. "But- I saw it! I know I did!" "You saw what?" "A portal! it sucked Spark and Zor in!" Just as she said that, she looked behind me and her expression changed from confusion to fear. "What?" I asked. Then, I started being dragged backwards. "Whoa!" I yelled, reaching for Fenn. I grabbed her paw, only for us both to be sucked into the portal. The next thing I knew, I was falling.

 **Fenn: Eep!**

 **Me: I'm FALLING!**

 **Zor: ?**

 **Me: Anyways, the 'You Can Find It!' for the chapter means I can find my destiny. Also, the second chapter title makes more sence now, dosen't it?**

 **Fenn: *nods***


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M STILL FAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!**

 **Spark: *sweatdrops***

 **Fenn: *humming***

 **Me: I'm making a small songfic for this, that will make sence after this chapter.**

Chapter 5: Rescue and Conffesion

 **?, ?:? AM, Josh's POV**

"HELP!" Fenn yelled. I closed my eyes. "I'M FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!" I yelled, opening my eyes. I saw the ground below us. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact. I hit the ground, a course of pain running through my body. Once I opened my eyes, I screamed in fright. A Manectric and a few dozen Electrike were all standing there, as if they were waiting... for something.

 **Wigglytuff's Guild, 2:30 AM, ?'s POV**

"This one."

I started at my partner's decision.

"Are you sure? You know how lethal Amp Plains can be."

My partner nodded. "I'm sure." I grabbed the mission. "Ok then." Then, a familar wave of dizziness crossed over me and my vision wnet black. Suddenly, I was at the final room in Amp Plains. A shinx was there, along with a fainted Fennekin. The Shinx was backed into the corner. "C-Can't we just talk this out?" The clan of pokemon stood there. The Shinx realized he was going to die. "H-H- _HELP!_ " Then darkness returned and I was dizzy again, back in the guild. I scrambled up the ladder and to the crosroads. "Wait up, Autumm!" My partner yelled. "No time! I yelled back, running for Amp Plains.

 **TIME SKIP, 1 HOUR, Amp Plains Clearing, 3:30 AM, Josh's POV**

I cried, tears sting my eyes as the tribe backed me against the wall. "C-Can't we just talk this out?" I asked, shaking. The tribe didn't move. I realized what was going to happen. "H-H- _HELP!_ " I screamed, tears still pouring down my face.

"Hey, Manectric! Remember us?"

A Vulpix and a Mudkip stood in the entrance to the clearing.

"What do you want? Can't you see we're busy!"

"L-Leave that Shinx alone!"

I stared at the duo. ' _Why are they..? Who..?_ ' The two pokemon charged at the clan in front of me. I hid behind a rock as I heard the tribe faint. "It's ok. We won't hurt you, Shinx." I slowly came out from my hiding spot. "Umm... thank you... uhh..." I responded, entally slapping myself. "Autumm." The Vulpix said. "Kip." The Mudkip said. "Thank you... Autumm and Kip." Autumm smiled softly. "You're welcome. C'mon, let's get your friend up." I nodded, before noticing a bag in the corner. Softly, I walked over to the bag. It was Spark's. ' _No... Sp-Spark... Spark was here! But... h-h-he's..._ ' I closed my eyes. "Spark..." I whispered. ' _At least I can check if there's any revives..._ ' I opened the bag, and rummaged through it. ' _Oran Berries... Pecha Berrries... No revives!_ ' I thought, taking the Oran Berries out from the bag. Softly, I ate one, and closed the strap on the bag, putting it around my neck. I then walked back to Autumm, Kip, and Fenn. Fenn started to stir as soon as I got there,and soon she opened her eyes. "Josh..?" She asked, not noticing the other two Pokemon. She got up. "Th-That's Spark's bag! Why do you..." Fenn cut her question off short. "I found it... in the corner... I t-t-t-t-think h-h-he's..." I closed my eyes. Then, footsteps echoed from behind us. I spun around, to see a electrike getting up. "G-Good job." It said. A light engulfed it and another electrike, and they turned into... Zor and Spark! "Zor! Spark!" I yelled. Spark got off the floor. "Zor was somehow able to use his Illusion ability on both of us!" Spark cheered. I tackled him onto the ground, hugging him super tightly. After I let go of him, I smiled at Zor and hugged him too. "Success!" Autumm yelled. She pressed a button on a badge that I didn't notice she had, and we were suddenly at a crossroads. One side led to a beach, another to a town, another to a Wigglytuff-shaped tent, and another led too wilderness. "Well, bye!" Autumm said as she and Kip walked into the tent. I looked at the sky, before wandering off towards a hill.

 **TIME SKIP, Hill, 10:57 PM, Josh's POV**

I stared at the stars, Fenn right beside me, doing the same thing. I looked at Fenn smiling. ' _Maybe... just maybe... Well... i-it's now or never..._ ' "Yeah?" Fenn asked. "Fenn, I..." I closed my eyes, before opening them again.

"I love you..."

Fenn looked at me, no suprised. "And you know what?" She asked. "Yeah?" "I love you too, Josh."

 **/\/\**

 **\ /**

 **\/**

 **Fenn: *smiles***


	6. Special Episode 1

***dogdes millons of notifications* *heavy breathing* I'm tired...**

 **Crystal: Uhh... *runs out of room***

 **Fenn: ... *stares at where Crystal was, before dragging her back in the room***

 **Crystal: *struggling* No! Nonononononononononononononononono!**

 **Me: *sweatdrops* Uhh... Okay, Crys.**

 **Crystal: Hey! Please at least call me by my real name!**

 **Me: Fine, sis.**

 **Crystal: ... Wait, no! They're not supposed to know I'm your- *muffled***

 **Fenn: *paw over Crystal's mouth* Yeah... no, nobody wants to hear you rant on.**

 **Crystal: Ubt mI' ihs issetr! HET IRTWRES' ISSETR!**

 **(Yeah, muffled speaking is just words jumbled up in this.)**

 **Me: Yeah, you are, but... Oh, wait, I spoiled it by calling you sis, didn't I?**

 **Crystal: SYE! Sye oyu idd!**

 **Me: Oops. Where's Esp?**

 **Crystal: I nodt' nkwo!**

 **Me: Let's start the Special Episode!**

 **Crystal: AIW!T YUO DDITN' XELPA!NI!**

 **Me: Oh well.**

 **Crystal: Ho el?wl! HO el?wl?! HO ELWL?! *mouth is uncovered now* OH WELL?!**

Special Episode I: Crystal

 **(Pokemon World) TR Base, ?:? AM, ?'s POV**

 _Zzz..._

 _Zzz..._

 _Zzzzzzzzzz..._

 _Z-_

I sprung up from my sleep.

"HAHAHA! HAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

I looked around, before seeing a few million GIANT Team Rocket members in the area, all holding a knife, which they were aiming at me. I crawled backwards. Then, a voice I knew echoed out throughout the area as I felt an electrical wave running over me.

"Psychic! Telekinesis!"

A wave of purple (Psychic!) knocked back the Team Rocket Grunts as I was lifted into the air (Telekinesis!) and away from the Grunts. I landed beside a giant Espeon. Without one word, the Rocket Grunts ran off. The Espeon, who I recognized as Esp, my best friend, looked at me. "Are you OK?" I tried to say something, but I couldn't! Esp, noticing this, ran over to a bag and returned with it in her mouth. She rummaged through it, before finding what I recognized as a Cheri Berry. "Here." She gave it to me. Well, actually, she put it in my mouth. I chewed on it as I felt the electrical wave wash away. ' _But... I thought Berries only work on Pokemon. Wait, how was I even paralyzed in the first place?!_ ' Esp sighed. I had forgotten that she could read thoughts! "Crystal, I thought it would be obvious... The giant Rocket Grunts? Me actually being able to talk to you. Crystal, you... Weren't even crawling back then! You..." She took a deep breath. "You were turned into a Pokemon. An Eevee, to be more exact." I stared at her, unbelief strewn across my face. "Listen, if you don't belive me, just look at yourself. You have four paws, two points ears, a tail, and fur! And you're quadruped! If _that_ dosen't make you an Eevee, I don't know what does!" I did what she instructed, and nearly screamed. She _was_ right! I did turn into an Eevee!

"Augh!"

I rolled into a ball, crying. Esp quickly ran over to me, putting her front leg around me. I slightly looked at her. "I a-a- _am_ an Eevee! B-B-But how?!" "I-I... I don't know... I know it has to do with those Team Rocket Grunts, though!" I looked at her, still crying. She nuzzled me. "It's going to be OK, alright? We just have to find a way outta here." "Easier said than done." "I know..." Then, Esp looked like she was about to say something more, but a portal opened behind us and we were sucked into it. The next thing I knew, I was falling.

END TRANSMISSION

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: Can we stop yet? O.O**

 **Me: Nope. ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: OK, I'm done.**

 **Me: OK.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry about how late this chapter is! I was about to work on it, but then I got a power outage! D: But now I'm writing this chapter! ...About two days from my deadline...**

 **Fenn: Since when did you have a deadline?**

 **Me: ...Since now.**

 **Fenn: ANYways, we have two characters that aren't made by Josh. They're... *looks at a book* Sparks the Shinx, Violet the... uhh...**

 **Me: * sighs* *takes the book* Sparks the Shinx, Violet the Vulpix, and Chime the Chingling. Phew! I actually said that right! And they're owned by... *looks back at the book* ...flareon71! So all credit goes to them! And I got their permission!**

 **Spark: He actually did! I was hiding in th- I overheard their conversation! Heh... heh...**

 **Me: ...**

 **Fenn: ...**

 **Zor: ...**

 **Me: DDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEE! *runs after Spark***

 **Spark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *runs away***

 **Fenn: ...**

 **Zor: ...**

 **Fenn: Ha... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Everyone Else: *sweatdrops***

 **Sparks: I think this is the plaaaaaa... Yeah, it's chaos.**

 **Me: *gets distracted by them and get Quick Attacked by Spark***

 **Spark: Ha! That's what you get for Quick Attacking me in- [REDACTED]**

 **Me: REDACTED!**

 **Spark: Drat.**

 **Fenn: Let's start the chapter and stop this chaos!**

 **Me: *dodges Spark's attack* Agreed.**

Chapter 6: Kidnapped!

 **Hill, 2:30 AM, Fenn's POV**

Zzz...

I softly opened my eyes. "C'mon, Josh, l- Josh?" I looked around on the hill. "Josh?!" The Shinx wasn't ANYWHERE on the hill! There was a note. I read it, before running down...

...Right into another Shinx. "GWAH!" I yelled, falling onto the sand of the beach. I quickly got up, to look at the Shinx and it's partner, a Vulpix. "S-Sorry! I-I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"No, it's OK."

I looked at both of them. "Th-Thanks. I guess I'm too worried about my friend." This got the Vulpix's attention.

"What's wrong with your friend?"

I looked at them, before reluctantly showing them the note. They read it, before instantly decided on something. "We'll help you!" The Shinx told me. I looked up. "R-Really?" "Yeah! We're _**Team Fate**_ , after all!" I looked at them. Now that I noticed it, they were both wearing the same type of badges that Autumm and Kip were wearing. "I... I'm from very, VERY far away, so I've never really heard of you..." The team nodded. "That's fine!" So, we ventured into... you guessed it, Amp Plains.

 **TIME SKIIIIP! Amp Plains, F6, 3:35 AM, Fenn's POV**

I sighed. "How long have we been going through here..?" "About an hour." I groaned. "How are we from a resting point? My paws hurt so much..." We stopped at... a cliff? "Uhh... This shouldn't be here..." Violet, the Vulpix, said. Suddenly, somebody bumped into me, and I was sent OFF the cliff, before I swiftly grabbed the ledge, feeling it would give way.

 **Me: Well, we have a CLIFF-HANGER! *a drum and cymbal echoed in the background***

 **Fenn: Ugh! WHY DO YOU LIKE PUUUUUUNS?!**

 **Me: Ba-dum ching!**

 **Fenn: *sigh* I really hate you sometimes...**

 **Me: /3 What?! You don't love me?! *starts crying***

 **Fenn: No! I still do! You're just really annoying sometimes.**

 **Me: Oh... O-OK... 3**

 **Both: *hug eachother***

 **Spark: All's well that ends well.**

 **(Also sorry this was short! I'm really REALLY lazy. So lazy it kills me.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

 **Fenn: Huh? Oh! You're finally back from that twelve-hour shopping trip!**

 **Me: It was only** _ **two**_ **hours, Fenn.**

 **Fenn: Whatever! *nuzzles me***

 **Me: … *blushes***

 **Spark: C'mon! Let's go! I'm still angry at you for the pun last chapter.**

 **Me: ...Y-Yeah... Let's start the chapter before Spark violently murders me for making that pun.**

 **Fenn: *nods* Agreed.**

Chapter 7: Geno

"AHHH!"

I reached out for anything that could help me as I was falling, but there was nothing. ' _M-Maybe this is it..._ ' I thought. ' _I'm... I'm gonna die!_ '

"FENN! FENN, GET UP!"

I shot up, narrowly avoiding someone's head. "Wait..." I said, before looking at the figure next to me. "Josh! You're safe!" I promptly tackled him to the ground with a hug. "Whoa, Fenn, calm down!" He replied. "I was never in danger in the first place!" "You mean it was just a nightmare?" "Probably." I sighed in relief. "Phew..."

"HEEEEELLLPPPP!"

We both turned to the noise. "What was that?!" Josh asked.

"Stop! Thief!"

"A thief?! C'mon, we better go check that out." And that's when Josh started to drag me towards the town. I sighed. ' _Why do I feel like this is going to be a reoccurring event?_ '

 **Treasure Town, 12:30 PM, Josh's POV**

So, after I let go of Fenn, we came across a Kelecon. "Excuse me, but you haven't seen any Flareon around here, have you?" "N-No, we haven't s-sir..." "Huh? Oh! You must be new around here! I'm Kelecon, the brother of Kelecon, who is the brother of Kelecon, who is the brother of Kelecon, who is the brother of Kelecon, who is the brother of Kelecon, who is the brother of Kelecon. I run a shop here with my brother. But, recently... a lot more people have been stealing from us than usual. I fear the time stopping event may be happening again..." "Time stopping event?!" "...But that's not important! Whoever stole from me is!" "O-Ok... We'll keep an eye out for any Flareons, Kelecon." "Great! Thank you!" I smiled and we parted ways. Afterwards, I ran to where the Pokemon we had heard earlier was. It turned out to be an Eevee, being attacked by a Flareon! "Hey! Leave her alone!" I yelled, only to be promptly knocked back by a strong Flamethrower. "Hey! He..." I saw Fenn shaking. "He..." "No! Fenn, don't!" But it was too late. I watched as her eyes flared a bright blue. "YOU WANT TO HURT SOMEONE?! HOW ABOUT HURT THIS!" She then used a super-charged Flamethrower, knocking the Flareon away. "Fenn! Snap outta it!" I yelled, Thundershocking her. Thsi snapped her out of her Geno form. "Ouch! What was that for?!" "You would've killed her!" "Would not!" "Would too!" "Would not!" "Would too!" "Would not!" "Would too!" "Would not!" "Would too!" "Would not!" "Would too!" "Would not!" "Fenn, you KNOW you have no control in your Geno form!" "Neither do you!" "We don't even know IF I have a Geno form!" "You would've done the same for me, though, wouldn't you?" Those eyes... I just couldn't resist. I sighed, giving in. "Yes, I would..." "Yay!" My attention was brought to the Eevee, who was confused. "Heh... sorry... You OK, little buddy?" "Huh? Y-Yeah! I am! Th-Thanks, Mr. Shinx and Ms. Fennekin!" I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "You're welcome..." Fenn and I started to walk away. "W-Wait!" I spun around. "Yeah?" "I-I'm looking for someone named 'Joshua Darkwood.' D-Do you know him..?" I stumbled back. "Wha- H-How..?" "What?" "Th-That's my name!"

 **Maybe a good cliffhanger..?**

 **Fenn: No.**

 **Me: Aww...**

 **Fenn: And I'm still mad about that pun...**

 **Me: What?! You don't love me?! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *crying***

 **Fenn: No! I do! I do! *hugs me***

 **Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooo eveeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyybbbbbboooooodddddyyyy!**

 **Fenn: O.O**

 **Spark: Umm... When do we appear again?**

 **Me: Never.**

 **Zor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Me: JK.**

 **Spark: Good.**

 **Sparks: And we appear again now!**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Crystal: AAAAAHHHH GENO IS SOOOO SCARY!**

 **Me: …**

 **Fenn: …**

 **Me: ...Seriously, Crystal?**

 **Crystal: What?**

 **Me: Did you have to reference the last chapter?**

 **Crystal: Yep!**

Chapter 8: Failed Chapter Title

"What?!"

The Eevee was surprised. I was too. How did she know my name?! It was too confusing. My life now was too confusing. After looking back at the Eevee, and towards Fenn, I asked: "What the heck is going on?" "I have no idea..." "Ahh!" We turned around to see the Eevee being lifted up by someone. The Pokemon flew away, with the Eevee.. "Whoa!" I yelled. "W-We have to save them!" "Yeah, we do!" I back-flipped towards where they had dissipated. "Wait... how will we find out where they are?" I asked. Fenn stopped. "I... We... I don't know." I sighed, before turning around and walking away, back towards the beach.

 **Beach, 12:40 PM, Josh's POV**

We sat at the beach, Fenn silently crying. I tried to comfort her, but to no avail. "It's no use!" She moaned. "We don't know anywhere in this world!" After looking at her, I looked back towards the water. I realized I had been crying too. ' _I just met her, but..._ '

' _Why does it feel like I know her?_ '

I shook my head. ' _No. Thinking won't help right now... I need someone who knows this world..._ '

"Hi!"

I spun around, feeling Fenn do the same. A Shinx and a Vulpix were standing behind us. They both had the same badges Autumm and Kip had. "Those badges..! You... You two are an Exploration Team, right?!" I looked at Fenn, confused. "Exploration Team? What's that?" "Um... just something I heard about! Tooootttally didn't go out while you were asleep and find out about it or anything... heh heh..." "You did, didn't you?" "No..." "Don't lie to me, Fenn!" "Fine. I did." "Wait... 'Exploration Team?'" I asked, looking away from Fenn and back to the two. "Does that mean you explore a lot?" The Shinx nodded. "Yeah. But we also do a lot of other things. Like-" I interrupted him. "Yay! Another victory for logic!" Then something clicked into my mind. "Hey, if you explore a lot, do you know this world a lot?" The Shinx nodded. "Yep." "Well, then can you help us with something?"

 **Beach, 1:00 PM, Sparks' POV**

"So, an Eevee, who you think sounded a lot like your sister got kidnapped by a flying Pokemon?"

"Yep." The other Shinx nodded. "We'll help!" I said. "If I'm right, there are rumors that Zapdos, a legendary Pokemon, has been kidnapping Pokemon from here and bringing them to his home on Thundering Mountain." "Thundering Mountain? But that's a continent over!" The Shinx looked at the Fennekin. "Don't tell me you looked at map too!" "Nope! I actually just heard that!" "Well, if it is, then how are we going to get there?!" "We can rent a boat!" Everyone looked at me. "What?" "A boat renting service opened up!

 **Beach, 1:41 PM, Josh's POV**

"Wow. Just wow."

I looked at Fenn, my face saying 'Shut up.' She looked back at me. 'Fine.' "ANYways," the Shinx said, getting our attention. "We can use a boat to get to the continent!" Suddenly, a song started to play in my head for no reason. I started to softly hum it. "What'cha humming?" Fenn asked. I was surprised at first by her question, but soon answered. "I... don't know. It's... just something I remember. All I remember is 'Mystery Dungeon', 'Explorers', 'Sky', and 'Theme'." "Mystery Dungeon? That's... That's what has been appearing here!" "Yeah. I know." Fenn looked sideways at me. "ANYways, we have to prepare." I nodded. "Yeah. Oh, and thanks in advance." I said, turning to look at the two Pokemon. "No problem!" The Shinx cheered. "Oh, by the way, I'm Sparks and the Vulpix is Violet." "OK." The... four of us walked into town. "Wait, you're coming with us?" I asked Sparks. "Of course. We need also need supplies, and we also have to tell the guild." He replied. I nodded. "'Kay."

 **Treasure Town, 1:50 PM, Josh's POV**

We both ended up at the Kelecon market, where a Pokemon was already shopping. "Oh, hey Chime!" Sparks said. The Chingling, "Chime", turned around.

"Huh? Oh, hey Sparks! Hi Violet! And who are these with you?"

Sparks turned to look at me. "You DID never give us your names..." "Oh, sorry. I'm Josh, and this is Fenn." "OK. Hi Josh and Fenn." Chime got done shopping, and let us go. After getting the items, (a few million Oran Berries, a few seeds that Sparks called 'Blast Seeds', some differently colored seeds called 'Heal Seeds', some Pecha Berries [one I actually knew!], something called 'Reviver Seeds' [If I remember correctly, Autumm and Kip used one to revive Fenn], and an "ancient artifact", a Pokeball, for 1000000 Pok'e. [I guess Pok'e is the money here... Neat!]) we went towards the boat-renting... place. After we rented a boat, we got on the boat and started to sail towards... the 'Red/Blue' continent.

 **TIME SKIP!, A day later, Pokemon Square docks, Josh's POV**

From what I could tell, Pokemon Square was a rather desolate area. So, it was probably a surprise when four Pokemon pulled up in a boat. ' _It's less modern then I thought..._ ' I thought. ' _But I guess it's OK._ ' After asking around, we found out that if we needed to go Dungeon-Hunting, (as the residents called it,) we would need to talk to Team RedBlue. We walked to their base, which, luckily, was only a mile out from town.

 **Team RedBlue Base, 1:30 PM, Josh's POV**

I was already tired when we got to the base. "I'm... *huff* not... *puff* used... *huff* to... *puff* walking... *huff* this... *puff* far..!" Fenn stared at me. "Seriously?! I know, but... honestly!" I stared at her. "Don't you dare." "Fine." We walked to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, a... Litten opened the door?!

"Huh? Oh, hey! Hi! Esa, we have guests!"

"Coming, Kitter!"

The Litten, who I guessed was Kitter, waited. An Eevee, Esa, popped up next to him. "Hi!" Esa said, happily. "Hello." I replied, the others giving their own greetings. I thought of something, before waving my front paws in a half-circle motion. ' _Alola!_ ' I thought. "Alola!" Kitter replied, doing the same motion. Fenn looked at me sideways. "Anyways," I said. "We need your help. Apparently, the residents around here said we needed to talk to you..." "Whoa! You need some help with dungeons, right?" "Actually... An Eevee we know was brought to... um... Mt. Thunder." Fenn stared at me sideways. "You mean Thundering Mountain, right?" "Actually, no." We all looked back at Kitter. "There IS a mountain here called Mt. Thunder. As far as I know, Thundering Mountain is a nickname for it." "Oh..." "Anyways, you need to get there to save your friend?" "Yep." "OK! We'll escort you through the dungeon!" Kitter guested for us to follow him. I looked back at my friends, and we followed the Litten. Towards Mt. Thunder. Oh Arceus...

 **And I think this is the longest chapter here!**

 **Fenn: Yep! I'm pretty sure!**

 **Kitter: Finally! I'm in!**

 **Me: Yay... another character that'll likely try to kill me...**

 **Kitter: WHAT?!**


	10. Chapter 9

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Eevee: Jeez, Josh!**

 **Fenn: Wait, ANOTHER Eevee?**

 **Me: Yep! This time it's... actually, NO SPOILERS!**

 **Fenn: Oh...**

 **Spark: …**

 **?: CLEAN UP YOUR LAWN!**

 **Me: Get inside, check that off! Power, lights, better get them on!**

 **Sparks: …**

 **Violet: …**

 **Chime: …**

 **Me: Hello and Goodbye! (By JT Machima)**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Me: SHUT UP!**

Chapter 9: Eevee, Eevee, and Eevee

 **Mt. Thunder, 3:30 PM, Josh's POV**

' _Where is that Eevee?!_ '

"Where is that Eevee?!"

"That's what I'm thinking!"

"What? Wow!"

We walked through the top floors of Mt. Thunder. "This is boring..." Fenn moaned. "We haven't seen a single Pokem- Woah!" I saw it. An Eevee with a green band, which I somehow knew was a Zinc Band, was standing on a cliff area, looking like they were about to jump. "Don't jump!" I yelled. The Eevee got surprised and looked at me. "Why would it matter to y- Josh! You... You actually came back!" "Umm... What?" The Eevee ran over to me, knocking me onto the ground. "I missed you so much!" "Who... Who even are you?!" The Eevee seemed surprised by that. "What?! You... You don't remember me?" "Umm... no, I don't." "B-But! But you said you would never forget! R-Right..?" A memory flashed in my head. "Wait..." I said, taking out a small picture. It was of me AS A SHINX, with an Eevee, the same one who was here, and another Pokemon, a Torchic. ' _Why do I feel like I know..._ ' "Torch." I whispered. "Wait, so you DO remember." "I... I think." "Cool!" "You're Eevee, right?" "Exactly!" Fenn stared at me. "Most. Basic. Name. EVER!" "Shut up." The Eevee replied. I shook my head. "I... I think I remember now..."

[Flashback, Josh's POV]

 _My partner walked behind me as I ran up the hill. "We're almost there!" I cheered. I then tripped. "Ow." "You tripped over a rock, Josh. A ROCK!"_

[End of Flashback, Josh's POV]

"...but that was after we stopped time from stopping, right?" "Yep!" Eevee seemed happy that I remembered now. "Wait..." Sparks seemed confused by something. "What?" I asked. "You saved time from stopping?" "Umm... Yeah." "But... But we did too!" I looked at him sideways. "How..? How is that possible?!" "Hmm..." Fenn appeared to be deep in thought. "If this is happening every five years, then there must be something that is controlling it! And this 'Controller' is being defeated, but not killed or banished! It's gaining power each five years, and tries to destroy the world! But it never works, because..." Fenn stared at me. "O-Oh no..." I replied, putting a hand to my chest. "I... I'M supposed to stop it, aren't I-I..?" Fenn simply nodded. I fainted.

 **Dreamscape, Josh's POV**

 _Hello again._

' _Oh, hi, mysterious voice._ '

 _So... you found your role, am I right?_

' _I... I think so._ '

 _Good._

' _B-But I'm not ready for this! I-I'm not ready for anything..._ '

 _No, don't speak like that! You ARE ready for this! You've done it before._

' _I... I guess you're right..._ '

 _Good. Now listen closely, this is important._

' _O... Ok. I'm listening._ '

 _Later today, you'll run into an Eevee who looks almost exactly like you old partner. The only difference is that she has a red scarf._

' _Ok..._ '

 _She is working for your enemy. You must defeat her._

' _W-Why?! Isn't there another way to stop her?!_ '

 _Not that I know of._

' _Well... Ok, I guess..._ '

 _Good luck, Josh._

' _Bye, Grad._ '

…

…

 _Who told you my name?_

' _Oh, that's just what I decided to call you, because you're a Gardevoir._ '

 _Oh... Ok. Now... Bye, Josh._

' _See ya, Grad._ '

 **Mt. Thunder, 12:00 PM, Josh's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, before looking around myself. It was night, and everyone was asleep. We were obviously in a newer area. I quietly stood up. "Hello?" I whispered, before checking my bag. Everything we had was still in it. ' _Good._ ' I thought. ' _Maybe I can get some more re-_ '

"Hello!"

I jumped and spun around. Eevee was there. Wait, no. It wasn't Eevee. It had a red scarf. As loudly as I could, I stomped down on the ground. The resulting noise woke everyone up. "What do you want?" I growled at the Eevee, making sure everyone could hear me. "Geez, that's not a way to greet a friend." The Eevee responded. "I know you're not really my old partner, so stop trying to trick us!" I yelled. This got the others' attention. The Eevee's gaze turned from friendly to dangerous in half of a split-second. "Oh, so THAT'S how it is, huh?" She growled. "Fine. Just be ready to die!" I jumped back, remembering something, and pulling a Reviver Seed from my bag, clenching it tightly in my paw. "DIE!" The Eevee ran at me. I calmly stood there, and, at the last second, jumped to the side. "Oh, you IDIO-" The fake Eevee yelled, crashing into the wall. "Hey! Guys!" I spun around. Two familiar Pokemon were running over to us. "Spark! Zor!" I yelled, waving, before using a Thundershock on the fake Eevee. "That's it! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" The Eevee ran at me, holding a supposedly really sharp rock. I jumped to the side, but the rock still slashed me. "Augh!" I fell to the side, my vision fading. ' _How did that... tiny attack... make me... faint?_ ' But then, something popped into my mind. ' _The Reviver Seed! Isn't it..?_ ' Right as I thought this, my vision started to clear again, as I felt a healing power going through me. ' _...good._ ' I slowly got up. The fake Eevee didn't notice it, as she was too busy boasting about her victory. Fenn did, however. She smiled broadly. "Huh? What are you smiling for?" The area got darker. Darker, darker, yet darker. I felt electricity running around me. ' _Volt Tackle._ ' I smirked. ' _Let's do this._ ' I ran towards Fake Eevee, feeling the Volt Tackle speed kick in. Fenn used Flamethrower on me. I nearly got scared, before I realized what she was doing as the flame mixed with my electricity. I crashed into Fake Eevee, and used Thundershock at the same exact time as my Volt Tackle hit her. "Urk!" Fake Eevee fell down, as her eyes changed to spirals, signifying she was fainted. "Yes!" Fenn cheered. "I would've liked it better if we hadn't had to defeat her, but still!" I shook my head. ' _Why... What is wrong with this place?_ ' "Well, since you were obviously asleep when Fake Eevee tried to attack us, I say we should try to get back to sleep." The only response was a subtle nod from everyone. Silently, I laid back down on the straw bed, that I didn't even notice I had been sleeping on, and fell asleep.

 **Dreamscape, 12:55, Josh's POV**

 _...Back so soon?_

' _Yeah. We defeated the Eevee!_ '

 _Ok. Good!_

' _Yeah. Lucky I remembered about the Reviver Seed thingy._ '

 _Yeah. Looks like you're getting your memory of that back faster than I expected._

' _Wait, you knew this would happen?_ '

 _Well... Kinda. It's sort of my fault you're here..._

' _Wait... WHAT?!_ '

 _You see, every time the evil decides to hurt this world, I am forced to turn a human into a Pokemon and send them to this world._

' _O... Ok..._ '

 _You don't remember it, but before you were turned into a Pokemon I asked you in a dream if you were ok with it. After that, I had a little personality test to see what Pokemon you would be. You got the hasty type, as you kept answering the questions without really thinking, and you ARE really hasty._

' _...True..._ '

 _But this time, I kept you in your world._

' _…_ '

 _I know, it isn't really your world._

' _Yeah._ '

 _Anyways, the evil was in BOTH worlds this time._

' _No..._ '

 _Yeah... Your sister was captured by Team Rocket, to serve in an experiment. The experiment would have killed her._

' _No! C-Crystal..._ '

 _Relax. She isn't dead. I prevented that._

' _Phew... She's safe..._ '

 _Yes. But, instead, she had to be turned into a Pokemon._

' _She's a Pokemon too?!_ '

 _Yes. An Eevee. The first Eevee you met._

' _Wait. The Eevee that got kidnapped... is my sister?!_ '

 _Yeah. She is._

' _Oh crud! Why does this happen?!_ '

…

' _Well, I think it's morning now._ '

 _Yes, it is. Goodbye, Josh._

' _Bye, Gard._ '

 **Mt. Thunder, 6:01 AM, Josh's POV**

The first thing I felt beside me was some source of heat. I looked beside me. Fenn was laying there, curled into a ball. ' _Aww..._ ' I thought. ' _We do love each other._ ' I felt her tail was wrapped around my side. "Wake up, sleepyhead." I said, nudging Fenn. She yawned. "Huh? Oh, hi! It's morning already?" I nodded. She smiled and rubbed her head against me. Silently, also smiling at each other, we stood up. "I think everyone else is asleep." Right as I said this, I heard yawns from around us. ' _Of course. I jinxed it._ ' Suddenly, something jumped into my mind. "Fenn, I need to talk to you." Fenn stared at me. "Ok..." We silently walked off, unaware of the two who were following us.

 **Mt. Thunder: Clearing, 6:05 AM, Josh's POV**

When we got into a clearing, we silently sat down. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?" " _It._ " "Huh?" "Don't you remember it?" "Umm... no..?" "You don't remember that I'm a HUMAN?" "What?! That's what you were asking if I remembered?! Did you forget that I'm still trying to find a way to turn you back?! DID YOU FORGET THE ONLY REASON I'M HERE?!" I jumped back, surprised at her outburst. "F-Fenn!" I yelled, shaking. "I'VE FORCED MYSELF TO LIVE FOR YOU, AND YOU THINK I FORGOT THE ONLY REASON I WANT TO?! YOU THINK I FORGOT THE ONLY REASON I'M STILL ALIVE?! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M SICK OF IT! I'M LEAVING!" I stood there in shock. ' _Well... That turned quickly... Wait..._ ' "Fenn, wait!" But it didn't matter. Fenn was already gone. "Fenn! Fenn, come back!" I ran off to where I thought she had left, but ended up crashing into a tree. "Ow!" I then looked back around the clearing. It was all blocked by trees, expect for the exit behind me. With nothing else to do, I sat and started to cry.

…

 **Fenn: …**

 **Spark: …**

 **Zor: ...We were forgotten too fast!**

 **Me: *facepalms***


	11. Chapter 10

***singing* I Stay Determined, THEY WILL SEEEEEE!**

 **Fenn: ...Uh...**

Chapter 10: Hello?

"Josh?"

I silently looked up. Sparks was standing there, offering to help me up. I shook my head, standing up. "You were gone for more than an hour!" Sparks told me. "Everyone was really worried about you! And where's Fenn?" I shook my head. "I-I'll tell you when we get back..." "Ok. Well, let's go, then!" Spark began leading me back to the camp.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Zor was very surprised. "You asked Fenn something and she ran off?! What did you ask her?!" "Uh... I don't remember..?" "Josh," "Yeah?" "You're a terrible lair." I sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you..."

"..."

Everyone was silent. I had started to cry again. "S-Sorry..." I said, before trying to shake it off. Then, I noticed, no, I _sense_ d somebody behind us. They running towards us. "JUMP!" I yelled, and everyone just looked at me strangely. "I said JUMP!" I yelled, before doing so. Now, everyone else did. Guessing from the lack of sound of Pokemon crashing into Pokemon, and the amount of noise of Pokemon crashing into rock, I guessed that the other Pokemon crashed into the wall. Heh, sucks for them. When we landed on the ground, I turned towards four shadowy Pokemon. "Who are you?!"

"Prepare for trouble, you know who it is!"

"And make it double, we..."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

Sighing, I looked at the four Pokemon, charging a Thunderbolt, and then releasing it. When it hit them, the explosion caused them to go shooting into the sky. "TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIN!" But, I didn't notice an explosive at my feet. "AUGH!" I yelled as it activated, throwing me over the walls of the small area, and over a cliff. "JOOOOSH!" I heard Spark and Zor yell.

 **?, 7:10 AM, Josh's POV**

"Ugh..."

I tried to get up, dizzy, but ended up falling back down. "Ow..." My head was swimming. Everything started to spin. ' _Fainting..._ ' I thought, as black spots started to appear on my vision. "H-HELP ME..!" My vision was fading. I heard running, a familiar voice. "J-Josh!" I heard rummaging, probably through a bag. Then, something was... sprayed on me..? "It's a good thing you taught me how to do this." My vision started to clear and stop spinning. When it cleared, I saw... Fenn?! "Calm down." She said, rubbing my back. "It's OK." "F-Fenn? B-But... Don't you hate me..?" "Josh, you know that I never break promises." "...Y-Yeah..." Fenn NEVER broke her promises. I knew that. Naturally, she wouldn't forget the promise she made to me at Amp Plains, about three days ago. I smiled. "Thanks..." I hugged her. Smirking, she kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. Smiling, she motioned for me to follow her. I looked sideways at her, before following her.

 **?, F1, 7:25 AM, Josh's POV**

I stared at the seemingly endless staircase before us. "A-Are you sure this is a good i-idea?" I asked Fenn. "It's the quickest way to get up there. Certainly faster than climbing up the mountain again. If I'm right, the others should already be there when we get up there." ' _Something doesn't feel right..._ '

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Whoa! Zap!"

I ran over to where I heard the scream, just in time to catch a... umm... what? That didn't happen? What? I... I was confused. "D-Did you hear that?" I asked Fenn. "Uh... no..?" I looked at her sideways. "What? H-How... Was it just in my head..?" "So, the stairs would take too long, so let's use the ladder." I stared at her. "L-Ladder..?" "Yeah? What wrong, you scared of ladders?" After she saw the look on my face, she said, "Sorry..." "It's OK. And, no, I'm not scared of ladders, I'm scared of the height I could fall from. You KNOW I'm hardly used to this body!" "Oh... Y-Yeah..." I stared at Fenn, then back at the ladder, then at Fenn again, then back at the ladder. ' _Well... here goes nothing..._ ' I first ran at the ladder and tried to garb onto the rugs, but because of my four-legged stance, my paws slipped and I fell off it. "Ow..." I whispered as I hit the ground. I immediately got back up, before trying to jump onto the ladder, and bouncing off it, ending with the same result as the last time. "Ow..." "Josh, just try to climb it normally!" Fenn pushed past me, and started to climb up the ladder. Scared, I stared to climb up again, this time trying to follow Fenn's instructions. It actually worked, and, along with me wobbling a little, I was able to climb up it. "Now, we have to make it across to that ladder!" I looked where Fenn was pointing, a ladder on the other side. There were multiple staircases between us and the ladder. I smirked. Smiling, I backflipped off the ladder, landing on the first staircase, before backflipping to the next one, thrice. I landed on the ladder. "Showoff..." Fenn said, before jumping over to me, grabbing onto the rungs under me. ' _Let's go..._ ' I started to continue. My paws slipped, and I fell. "HEEEEEELLLLPPPP!" I closed my eyes, screaming. Fenn yelped and grabbed my paw, thrusting it onto the rung under her. I opened one eye. "Thanks, Fenn." I said, placing my other paw on the rung, following Fenn.

Then

my

paw

slipped...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhh..."

 **[Pokemon World] Fenn's Cave, 8:20 AM, Josh's POV**

"Just wake up..! Please just wake up..."

I stirred, my body lightly shaking as I opened my eyes. "F-Fenn..? Why are we back..?" I looked at her, my vision stopping to spin slowly. "Josh! A-A portal appeared, back when you fell... You fell right into it, and I jumped off the ladder with you..." I stared at her. "Why, though? Aren't Sparks, Violet and Eevee going t-" _Crash!_ I turned in the direction of the noise, before facepawing. "Speak of the devil..." Sparks, Violet, Eevee, Spark, and Zor all had gotten teleported here. "Ow... How the heck did we even get h- Where is here?!" I opened my mouth to say something, but instead got an idea. I fished around in my bag, pulling out an object, before activating a switch on the object, typing in some numbers, and walking to the back corner of the room, the device next to my ear.

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

 _Riing..._

 _Click._

"Hello? Hello, hello?"

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it! One of the shorter chapters, but oh well!**

 **Fenn: …**

 **Spark: …**

 **Me: BYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: HHHIIIIIIIII!**

 **Fenn: O_O**

 **Me: ^U^**

 **Fenn: …**

 **Spark: …**

 **Me: I AM THE PHONE GUY!**

 **Fenn: No you're not, THE PHONE GUUUY!**

 **Sparks: …**

Chapter 11: Ash!

"H-Hi? W-Who is this?"

"Oh! Pikachu! I certainly wasn't expecting YOU on the other line..."

"Wait... Josh? How can y- Wait... I think I see something up ahead! A... Shinx?"

"Huh? Wait... I see you!"

"What? Where are you?"

"Pikachu, I was turned into a Shinx."

"Um... OK..."

"Is the Shinx right in front of a cave?"

"Yep!"

"Ok! That's me!"

"Well, cya!"

"Yep!"

 _Click..._

I waved at Pikachu, as I had gone outside when Pikachu answered instead of Ash. "Hi!" Pikachu ran over to me. "Hello!" I sat on the ground. "So, where's Ash?" "Haven't you heard? He's missing!" I jumped back, staring at him. "What?! N-No way!" "He is..." At that instant, a crash sounded from in the forest. We both jumped. "W-What was that?!" "M-Maybe we should check it out..." "Agreed. But let me get Fenn first." I ran inside and motioned for Fenn to follow me, as the others were talking. We then ran back into Lottom Woods.

 **Lottom Woods, B1, Josh's POV**

I tripped.

Greeeaaaaaaat job, me.

Juuuuuust great.

I got up, shaking my head. "Is it just me, or did we just pass through some sort of dizziness barrier?" Fenn nodded. "Yeah! I felt it too!" "Wait... There's something here..." "What? What is it?" "It says..."

' _B1._ '

"...what the heck could that mean?" "I... don't know..." After looking at Fenn, I looked back at the rock, before kicking it over. "Hey! Tha-That could have been useful!" "I doubt it." We walked onwards, until a voice sounded from behind us. "Josh! Fenn!" We turned around. Sparks and Violet were running over to us. "Why did you come here? Y-You should at least have asked us!" "Um... I'm pretty sure I know my way around this forest." "That's impossible! This place is a Mystery Dungeon!" I jumped back. "WHAT?! Well... That explains the dizziness barrier... And the rock saying B1... And this place does look different... But, Mystery Dungeons shouldn't exist here!" Sparks and Violet looked shocked. Oh, wait, I just made a pun, didn't I..? I sighed. "What?" I took out a small notebook. "I've been writing this adventure since we got to Treasure Town, and I just put down that you two looked shocked, moments before realizing that was a pun." Sparks facepawed. Fenn facepawed. And, from what I heard, I think Violet facepawed, too.

 **?, ?:? ?, ?'s POV**

" _There was a disturbance in time and space. Team Rocket figured out the secret, and has already used it, three times. What? No! They haven't lost their minds, like the other ones. What do you mean this could be good? How could humans being Pokemon be good? What? The files? Hm... Here they are."_

 _Joshua R. Darkwood_

 _Adopted. Suddenly appeared one day. No explanation. He apparently transcends time and space. He can open portals and teleport, with the right items. Many things a normal human doesn't have, he has. It's no surprise that Team Rocket was interested in him. It's my fault he's alive right now._

 _Crystal D. Darkwood_

 _She was Josh's adoption sister. Many things happened. She was targeted by Team Rocket, also.I had to save her, giving her Pokemon a message. They're stuck in the other world, as of now._

 _Ash Ketchum_

 _Do I really need to explain?_

 _Alin "Sparks" Pastry..._

 **Lottom Woods B2, Josh's POV**

"And that's done."

I wiped my paws on the ground, before shaking my head. "Pikachu, where exactly did you say the crash sounded from?" "The middle of the forest. Why?" I smirked. "Watch this. Or rather, don't, since it WOOD probably blind you." A second later, I slammed my paw onto the ground...

 **Lottom Woods, Middle, Josh's POV**

...And we were suddenly at the middle of Lottom Woods. "What?! How?!" I smirked. "Simple. This gem attached to my bag lets me teleport. But I can't just teleport again, since it needs to charge." The others were surprised by this. "What? Why are you all staring at me?" "Huh? Hey, there's someone back there!" I turned around the instant Pikachu said 'someone' and 'back'. There was another Pikachu, but with a hat I swore I knew. Pikachu ran over to him. "Hey! G-Get up!"

"Ugh..."

The other Pikachu got up. "Pi... Pikachu..? Wh... Where are we... and..." The Pikachu took of his hat, before staring at it. "...Why do... I have my old hat..?" That's when he noticed us. "Oh... U-Um..." I stared at him, before realizing who it was. I stared laughing. "Wh-What's so funny?!" "Well, this *laugh* is *laugh* certainly *laugh* ironic!" I stoped laughing, so I could say, "Hello, _Ashachu_." "What do you- Oh, that's what you mean, Josh..." I smirked. "Yep." Then, as if on cue, (which it probably was,) someone rushed by us, who I recognized. "That's them!" I yelled, our mission clicking into my head. "We have to get them!" I grabbed to Fenn and started to drag her towards the figure, while running. "I was right when I thought this was going to be a reoccurring event." She whispered.

 **?, ?:? AM, ?'s POV**

 _...he was a good trainer. When Darkrai attacked, he already had a plan. Sure, that plan failed, but at least he was expecting it! Sure, it was... unexpected when he entered the portal, but it was the right thing. I had- no, I **needed** to help him... But, it failed... I should go wait for J..._

 **TimE SkIP, Lottom Wilds, End, Josh's POV**

"WHAT?!"

We had been too late. Too tired to do anything, I fell asleep.

 **Dreamscape, Josh's POV**

 _Hi..._

' _Huh? Gard, is something wrong?_ '

 _N-No... Just thinking of an old friend..._

' _Who?_ '

 _His name is Alin Pastry, but he goes by Sparks._

' _S-Sparks?!_ '

 _Yeah..._

' _I know a Shinx named Sparks!_ '

 _It's probably just a coincidence... I did accidentally, or nearly, kill him..._

' _...How?_ '

 _I'd rather not say it..._

' _How about this, you show up tomorrow, and you can see if it's him. After all, what could go wrong?_ '

 _Well... alright._

' _Ok. Bye._ '

 _Bye._

 **TIME SKip, Fenn's Cave, 3:00 AM, Josh's POV**

...Apparently, a lot.

I had been talking to Fenn about when we had first met, and she mentioned something I forgot about. And then there was a long, long story. "...So that's why I'm afraid of Gardevoirs." She finished. ' _Well, crud._ '

 **And this was a slightly longer chapter!**

 **Fenn: Yep!**

 **Me: Funny you'd respond so positively, especially when crud is about to go down.**

 **Fenn: Wait, what?**


	13. Special Episode 2

**Well, here we are... JK!**

 **Fenn: Wait, WHAT?!**

 **Me: You really think I would surpass this opportunity? WELL, YOU'RE WRONG!**

 **Fenn: …**

Special Episode II: Before

 **Lottom Woods, 12:00 PM, Josh's POV**

I ran through the forest, tears blurring my vision. ' _No!_ ' I thought. ' _NONONONONO!_ ' It had been my sister who suggested I had ran into the forest for some time. It wasn't her fault I had been attacked by a pack of Mightyena. I had to use Kit, my Litten, to protect me. He had gotten too tired, and we had to run off. Even though I was a Pokemon Trainer, I didn't like to catch Pokemon against their will. We had been running for a long time. About an hour, when I bumped into someone. "Wah!" I stumbled back. "Wah!" I heard whoever I had bumped into fall over. "So sorry!" I said, standing back up. "It's okkaaaaaaa..." The figure stared at me. I stared back. Why? It was a Fennekin. A FREAKIN' TALKING FENNEKIN! "Ahh! H-How can I understand you?!" I stumbled back. The Fennekin was confused. "Wait... You can understand me? H-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

We both spun in the direction of the noise. "Mom! Dad!" The Fennekin yelled, rushing towards the scream. I released Kit and my other Pokemon, Spark, before running after her.

When we arrived at where the scream had sounded from, I stepped back in surprise. The lone Fennekin was fighting two Gardevoirs to save her parents. Regaining my courage, I took a step forward. "H-Hey! P-Pick on someone your own size!" The Gardevoirs turned to me, before laughing, and continuing to fight the Fennekin. "That's it! GO, KIT! GO, SPARK!" The two said Pokemon rushed out from beside me. The Fennekin also ran beside them, but I didn't notice. "Kit, use Flamethrower! Spark, surprise them with Thunderbolt!" The two did as I ordered them to, and that's when I noticed the Fennekin. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Go get to safety!" The Fennekin shook her head. "No. I have to save my family, Trainer." I looked at her, before nodding. "Alright. Just... try not to get too hurt. And if you do, come back to me. I have a lot of Potions and Oran Berries." She nodded, and ran off to fight. I continued to direct Kit and Spark. "Kit, roll out of the way and use Fire Fang! Spark, dodge and Spark!" Spark nodded, and unleashed a combo of attacks that sent the Gardevoirs reeling. They crashed into the Fennekin's parents, but still got up. Determined, I glared at them. "Kit, Spark, Secret Team Combo!" They nodded. I noticed the Fennekin was obviously much more hurt than she ever had been. "Fennekin! Catch!" She turned around just in time to catch the Oran Berry I threw before a Gardevoir could intercept it. She popped it into her mouth. I grabbed something from my pocket. "Kit, Spark, keep fighting!" I threw the object towards the sun and smashed it. "GARDEVOIRS' DEFENSES DROPPED TO ZERO!" I yelled, as the thing I said happened. "NOW!" A gem on a bracelet on my arm lit up. A flash appeared, and suddenly, Kit was jumping away from the two fainted Gardevoirs. I ran over to the Fennekin's parents, as the Fennekin did so. I knelt down next to them. "Y-You... Trainer..." One of them said. "P-Please... protect our... little... angel..." At that moment, they died. "Mom! Dad!" The Fennekin shouted. A tear slipped from my eye. The Fennekin fell down and started to cry. I sat there, doing the same exact thing, as I started to pet the Fennekin's back. We sat there for a while, before the Fennekin looked up at me. "Th... They're dead..." I continued to pet her. "Th... This is all my fault... Maybe if I got here sooner..." "No. It's not." I curled my hand into a fist. "I swear, they will die. THEY WILL ALL DIE!" That night, I made a promise to her. I would protect her, for as long as I could. She hugged me. "Who... are you, anyways?" She asked. "I'm Josh. Joshua Darkwood." I replied. "And you are?" She looked at me, before hugging me with her front legs.

"Fenn. Fenn the Fennekin."

 **So, there's a little origin story.**

 **Fenn: …**

 **Me: Well, I better get working on comforting Fenn! Cya!**

 **Fenn: Y-Yeah... bye...**


	14. CHaPTer 12

**BHVHGFDGHFFGDCGHFDFGCFGSAFDD**

 **Fenn: ..?**

 **Me:TYFTFTFGFFifYGTFGHFGyouGHFGHFGHFFCgdidn'tGTDHGFGDFRGFHTDFnoticeGHJFGGFGHDFGGFDFDGHF,GYFGHFYFTFGFTFTtherehHJFGJVGHCGHVwasGYGFHJGanJYGJHGHJGGVGJYGUndertaleHGYFGHFGDfgreferenceGGHFGFGHDGinGFHGFGHVthejHGGHFHGVGHlastHGFGHVGFTYGFGGTFspecialHJGHGVGCfgepisode**

 **Fenn: …**

Chapter 12: Gard and The Truth

Everyone was silent. I was, too. We were all sitting in the cave, trying to think. ' _Ok, so if Gard is going to come, I better think of a good excu-_ '

" _BOO!_ "

"AAHH!" Fenn screamed, jumping back and running behind me. "Fenn," I started. "If you're trying to hide, that won't work. You're taller than me." Fenn sighed. "Oh. Crud." I looked at the figure who had scared Fenn. "Oh, hi, Gard." Gard was laughing. " _I'm so sorry! I just couldn't help it, Josh!_ " "Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, you're not." " _Yes I am!_ " "Fine... Why'd you come here, anyways?" " _Other than to observe if the Sparks I knew is here? I came here to warn you about something._ " "What?" " _The threat. I told you a little about it, right?_ " "Yeah, you d-" "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Everyone looked at Fenn. "How do you two know eachother?" "Umm... Well..." " _I've been visting him in dreams for the last week or so._ " "...Wow. You seem a lot more calm than normal." " _Calm? Oh, yeah, emotions. ANYways, the threat._ " "Oh, yeah." " _It's able to shapeshift and things. It's known as Groudon, Darkrai, Primal Diagla, the Bittercold, or sometimes even Yvetal. But, in reality it's... MewTwo._ " I faked a gasp. "Wow. Toooottally nobody saw that coming from a mile away." " _Shush! No breaking the fourth wall! HE might hear you._ " "Fine, fine! Geez..." I sighed, shaking my head. A slight memory came back into my mind. I smiled slightly.

[Flash _back, Josh's POV]_

 _I watched as Fenn rolled around in the snow, laughing. It was currently winter in Tomatoo, and it seemed as if Fenn was having the time of her life. I was building a Snow-Fennekin, as part of a contest. My friend,_ _ **Alin Pastry**_ _, was a few feet from me, building one of his own Pokemon. "Kin?" Fenn asked, before facepawing and putting on her translator gem. "Josh?" I turned around. "Yeah?" "...N-Never mind..." I knew that face. I turned to look at Alin. "Alin, Fenn and I are going to be in the forest." "Ok." I brought Fenn into the forest, and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" She sighed. "I'm... I'm just thinking of my parents..." I was right. She had been thinking of her parents. "Fenn..." "Yeah?" "If I ever get the chance to," I hugged Fenn. "I'll try to bring your parents back."_

 _[End of Flash_ back, Josh's POV]

I realized WHY I had thought of that. "Gard?" " _Yeah, Josh?_ " "Is... Is there any way you could bring Fenn's parents back?" Gard looked at me, before shaking her head. " _I'm sorry, but I can't. For that, you would need to find Mew._ " I nodded. "Ok..." "B _ut, if I'm right, you have a mission to do._ " "Oh, yeah!" " _So, I'll send you back. See ya!_ " There was a flash, and then we were back at Mt. Thunder.

 **Mt. Thunder, 3:45 AM, 3rd Person POV**

Josh, Fenn, Sparks, Violet, Eevee, Spark, and Zor all fell onto the sloped ground of Mt. Thunder. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Someone screamed. Josh ran forward just in time to catch... Nobody?!

What the-

 **Mt. Thunder, 3:45 AM, Josh's POV**

"GAH!"

I fell onto the floor as somebody fell on me. "AH! Oh, s-sorry!" Th figure got off of me, quickly. I stood up, finding it to be the same Eevee we were trying to save. I knew who it was. I took a deep breath. "You're Crystal, right?" The Eevee, surprised that I knew it's name, nodded. "But... How do you know my name?" "The same way you know mine, Crys." Crystal nodded. "Ok..." "Wait... Ok, I'm confused..." I turned to look at Sparks, who I knew was Alin. "How so?" "You two obviously know each-other... And the way you talk, I can tell you're siblings, but how? I know Luxios or Luxrays don't really get along with... any type of Eevee..." I stared at him, before softly chuckling. "Well, it seems you did remember something from your past." Violet and Sparks looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" They asked at the same time. "I mean I knew Sparks before he was turned into a Shinx." "Wait... How do you know I was turned into a Shinx?!" "Simple. You act and talk the same ways as before you were a Shinx." "Ok..?" "And, besides, you just confirmed it." Sparks facepawed. "Oh." "Josh?" I turned back to look at Fenn. "Yeah?" "Should we get going? We DO have to save the world." "Yeah..." We all looked up towards the sun.

And everyone was ha-

ERROR  
ERROR  
ERROR  
ERROR

I covered my ears as 'ERROR' flashed everywhere.

" _ **Is ThiS A JOKe?! FinisH THE StoRY, OR SaY GOODByE To All yoUR WORk!**_ "

"No!"

" _ **You REAlY StilL THInK YoU'rE ThE One IN ContROL? PATHetIC!**_ "

I growled. Suddenly, there was a sword in my paw. Everyone stepped back, scared. A portal appeared. "No." I ran towards it. "Josh, what are you doing?!" Fenn asked. I looked at her. "Stopping the cycle."

 **ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR**


	15. ERROR

_Hello._

 _You guys might be wondering what's going on._

 _I'm here to explain all of that._

 _You might think this is all a story,_

 _a work of fiction._

 _But it's not._

 _This is my life._

 _This is a cycle._

 _And I'm stopping it._

 _This might seem fun to you,_

 _but trust me,_

 _it's not._

 _I never wanted this._

 _I never wanted this._

 _I NEVER WANTED THIS._

 _I never wanted anyone to get hurt._

 _I'm stopping it._

 _This might be the last time you hear from me._

 _If it is, goodbye._

 _The En_


End file.
